The Last Quidditch Match of Harry Potter
by Cattatra
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort a few weeks back. But noone gives him what he really wants, and the one person who can... Prequel to Under Yellow Covers


**The Last Quidditch Match of Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I _SOOOOOOO _don't own Harry Potter. I only own this little fic that I came up with. One Shot, please review and I might post more.**

**A/N: I don't know where this one came from either; They just run amuck with my mind and out of my fingers. For people who read Yellow Covers... That kinda follows on from this so... you get your little answer as to who DM is sleeping with;-)**

It was the Quidditch finals, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The last match between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Voldemort was defeated only weeks ago and it was amazing that Potter was able to stand upright, let alone fly, but he had forced himself so that he would be able to play today. Though Malfoy senior had betrayed Voldemort, Harry and Draco had never sorted out their arguments, but they were no longer openly hostile to each other.

An hour into the game Harry floated close to Draco and looked straight at the boy, ignoring the game playing underneath them. Draco looked at Harry curiously.

"You know, Malfoy? At first I didn't want to believe you had joined us in the fight." Draco's face twisted in shock and confusion. Why on earth was Potter bringing this up now? "I wanted you to always be the horrible bastard I knew you as. That way I could fight, I could hide. But you were on our side. I never thanked you for saving Hermione. Thank you."

"Why would I need your thanks, Potter?" Draco leered, his heart beating wildly. "After all, it wasn't your life I saved."

"No. But Hermione is special to me. She's one of my closest friends. And I felt I owed you it."

"Ever the noble Gryffindor," Draco sneered, his attention now fully on the raven headed boy. "I don't need your thanks, Potter."

"No. I never thought you did. But I needed to say it. I didn't have the best of upbringings. My family locked me in a cupboard and tried to pretend I didn't exist. And then I come to the wizarding world and find I'm a hero for something I don't remember. And I hated the attention. I just wanted to be a regular kid and worry about regular things. I didn't want to have to worry about having to kill a dark wizard. But I made it, and I realised something as I lay in the hospital wing afterwards.

"I had never asked for anything. Not anything important anyway. What happened to me? I never asked for any of that. I never asked to play Quidditch, or win the house cup every year, or be entered in the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't ask to lead the DA, I didn't ask to find out I had a godfather. Hell, it seemed everything that happened to me always ended in something bad."

"I can't remember anything bad happening to you in Quidditch if you don't count all the times you missed the final." Draco retorted, flying a little closer so their knees knocked together.

"No," Harry agreed, looking deep into Draco's silver eyes. "Nothing bad in Quidditch. In fact I'm hoping that today will be the greatest Quidditch match I ever played." Draco saw deep redness under Harry's eyes, and wondered whether they were from lack of sleep or crying. He dismissed the latter idea quickly. Potter never cried.

"So you never asked for anything and you won't ever have to now. They will give you whatever you want." Draco said slightly bitterly.

Harry shook his head. "There are only two things I want, Malfoy. They won't give me the second thing so I'm going to take it. And only you can give me the first." They were only a foot apart now, both gazing deep into the others eyes.

"And what's that?" Draco asked, slightly breathless. Harry leant in and kissed his sweetly. Draco whimpered quietly and pressed back, his mind screaming at him and doing a gleeful dance around his head. All too soon Harry pulled away and smiled sadly.

"That's what. I'm sorry I'm still a virgin, but I didn't want to ask you for that. It's too late now anyway." Harry's eyes flicked skywards and Draco followed his gaze, focusing on the snitch. Neither of them moved however.

"Tell them I'm sorry, would you? And that I said goodbye?" Draco's eyes snapped back at Harry, and to his sinking hearts fear saw tears trickling down Harry's serene face.

"Wha…" Draco started but Harry looked at him with a small smile, his eyes speaking a thousand levels of sadness, grief and love.

Draco watched Harry rocket skywards and he followed his flight with sudden understanding. With a wordless yell he shot after Harry, not watching for the snitch anymore as he flew past it, his eyes now fixed on Harry, who was flat on the broom as he flew vertical.

Suddenly Harry slowed and stopped, looking over the vista that lay below them. Draco hurriedly levelled with him and grasped the broom.

"Harry, listen, don't do it, there is so much to live for, don't do it you hear?" Draco babbled to Harry gripping the red Quidditch robes tightly.

Harry looked at him and Draco realised it was a peaceful smile, an expression he realised he had never seen on Harry's face before. It made him look beautiful.

"Goodbye Draco."

Harry let go of the broom.

He fell.

Draco watched in slow motion as Harry spread his arm and dropped like an eagle, robes billowing behind him like wings. Before he knew what was happening Draco was catching up with him and he looked down himself in shock, seeing himself on Harry's Firebolt. Then his eyes darted back to Harry, the snitch flying past him in the other direction this time as they approached the stadium, he caught a glimpse of people standing in the stands as his hand shot out, stretching to reach Harry's robes.

Twelve foot from the floor he caught them. Six inches from the ground they stopped. He yanked Harry onto the broom with him and Harry looked furious at him. Draco smirked and floated higher so they were not about to be engulfed by the shouting crowd that invaded the pitch.

"Why the hell did you do that Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he faced Draco on the broom, mere inches away in rage.

Draco leant in so Harry could hear him whisper, his mouth inches from Harry's. "You don't think I'm gonna let such a good kisser get away now do ya?"

Harry's eyes barely had time to widen before he felt Draco's lips on his again. With a sigh he leant into it with a small smile on his face, forgiving Draco.

For now.

* * *

Review please? As I asked so nicely? 


End file.
